


Instinctive

by samiblue98



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers Asgard, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiblue98/pseuds/samiblue98
Summary: I seriously suck at descriptions, but this is the best I can do:Angelica is alone practicing her magic when she is approached by a very special prince. Loki Laufeyson.





	Instinctive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, ever, and I really hope you like the first chapter. I would love feedback on what you think. Enjoy :)

Angelica sat at a pond as the night slowly crept up on her. She sat there admiring the silence that filled her ears and the wind that tugged at her skin, creating goosebumps. Yet, she did not shiver, she simply envied the weather. It could change at any moment and not be questioned for its existence. 

She Admired the moonlight that danced on-top the pond and took in the air that paraded the small grass area. She sat just in front of the auspicious kingdom. The celebration of Thor took place that night. Everybody of Asgard was invited, but yet she did not care for it. She only wanted to soak her mind into a fine book and get deeply lost in it. But she was forced there, by her mother. Forced there to look her best to catch the eye of Thor or any prince for that matter. 

She itched at her makeup and sat uncomfortably in her tight-fitting dress her mother suggested. She knew she wouldn’t catch Thor’s eye. She was not as gorgeous as the women who threw themselves towards him. They had hair that flowed towards their waist like a golden river and eyes that were as blue as the ocean that surrounded Asgard. They were like towers with curves every corner. 

She? 

She wasn’t tall, She wasn’t nearly as thin, and had brown hair that curled just along the tops of her breasts. Her Carmel skin and brown eyes are what have always made her stand out. She believes that is why she has yet to find a lover.

A white rose bush caught her eyes, just a walk away from the pond. She took a wave of her hand and a single rose picked itself and drew towards her. The flower drifted in the air with the flow of the wind. It softly landed in her hand and she caressed it beautifully. She inhaled the scent of the flower and a smile tugged at the tip of her lips.

“I have never seen someone else possess such sorcery.” Spoke a very deep voice from behind. Angelica jumped to her feet, causing the flower to fall from her hand. She turned to face the voice that echoed through her ears. She found herself face to face with a very special prince. 

Prince Loki. 

She initially apologized, “Your Royal Highness, please forgive my transgression.” She quickly bowed her head and picked up her dress. She began to walk past Loki, but he held his hand in front of her. She paused in her tracks, her heart at her throat. 

“Please,” he spoke, “I should be the one apologizing. It looks as if I have interrupted a rather intimate moment.” His eyes trailed her face. “Don’t let me intrude.”  
Angelica looked up at him. Her eyes meeting his. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. The moon illuminated his pale skin, making him look nothing but beautiful. She has never been so close, only staring at him from afar at ceremonies. He definitely was more handsome in person. Her eyes moved to his lips to which now turned into a smirk. He chuckled making her snap back to his eyes.

“I just...needed fresh air is all.” She nervously sighed, smoothing out her dress. Loki looked away from her and to the white rose on the ground. He bent over and picked it up. Angelica watched every movement. 

She knows of Loki’s magic. Everybody does. She kept hers a secret because she didn’t want the attention. Not many peasants of Asgard held sorcery at their side. It wasn’t their place. But she got curious. She wouldn’t have tried it if she knew she’d be encountering a prince of Asgard. 

She damned her self on not being careful. 

‘What if he tells everyone?’ She thought to herself. She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, pet.” Loki sat on the bench playing with the rose, twirling it between his fingers. He looked up at Angelica, “your secret is safe with me.” 

Her eyebrows furrowed.

“How?-“ 

“I could teach you.” Is all he said. Angelica’s mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Loki patted the emptiness next to him. 

“Sit.” He demanded, starring at Angelica as if she didn’t have a choice. She sighed and looked up at the kingdom then back to Loki. 

“Of course.” Angelica carefully sat down folding her hands in her lap. She could feel the weight of anxiety clumping in her chest. She took a deep breath in, staring at the pond. This is why she prefers to exclude herself. Hideaway on her farm so encounters with strangers would never happen. Especially not with a prince. 

Silence fell between them for a while and she accepted it. Loki was not what she had expected. She always saw the two princes as nothing but arrogance and brass. Ceremonies and celebrations held for them every week and she never understood the waste. They could be helping the people instead of partying all the time. 

“Are you always so preoccupied in that dense mind of yours?” Loki held up the flower to her and stared deep into her eyes. She met them, catching her off guard. She slowly took the flower with a shaky hand. 

“Thank you.” It was nothing but a mewling whisper. She mentally kicked herself for being so trivial. Then his statement popped up in her head, ‘I could teach you.’ 

“I-I don’t normally advance in my abilities in public and was hoping I’d never have to parade such things.” She tried not to seem like an idiot. She leaned back on the bench and Loki’s eyes trail down her neck. 

“Parade?” He questioned, “who else knows of your abilities?” 

“No one, but you,” his eyes snapped back to hers, “your highness.” He side smiles and looks at her lips. He brings a hand to her face.

“You hide behind your mask, but yet you have such potential.” His fingers move a strand of hair behind her ear. She closes her eyes, almost leaning to his touch. “I can feel your capabilities pulsing through your veins. I can teach you.” She opens her eyes and looks away.

“I-I possibly can’t. I’m merely but a farmer, I do not have the time and...and not the money-“

“Money is not what I require. When it is your time to repay me, you will know. In the meantime, I can arrange for you to be my apprentice.” 

Angelica’s eyes go wide. “Forgive me for speaking out of line, but what makes you think I want to pursue in magic?” 

One of Loki’s eyebrows raises. “Are you afraid?” 

She hesitates, “Perhaps I’m comfortable with just being a farmer.” 

“I doubt that.” He smirks. Again. 

Angelica stands up rolling her shoulders. “It was nice meeting your acquaintance, your highness, but it is best if I head back to the celebration.” She slightly bows and heads on her way. She could feel the cold stare of Loki’s eyes on her back. A shiver lines her spine and she takes a deep breath in and out. 

~

She stood in the corner. Her back leaned against the golden walls. No one paid attention to her and it made her feel comfortable. A single glass of champagne held in her hands and she took a sip every time she heard someone say Thor’s name. A drinking game is what will past the time and hopefully make her interaction with Loki disappear. 

Then it got her thinking, ‘What an odd experience’. Her eyes drifted to her champagne glass. Watching the bubbles dissipate within seconds. 

What if she accepted Loki’s offer? 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She doesn’t need that type of publicity. Everyone would know who she was, scandals would roam the kingdom, and her privacy would vanish. 

Although, it would make her mother happy...maybe Loki could be the future lover she has always wanted. 

Loki’s lips and hand trailing the side of her neck flashed into her mind. A chill ran down her spine and it snapped her out of her phase. She took a big swig of her drink and winced at the burning sensation. 

She looked back up at the drunk crowd and two specific emerald eyes catch hers from across the ballroom. Loki stood against the wall next to the exit. He stared at her with want and Angelica could not look away. His eyes had her on lockdown and she felt nothing but heat in the pit of her stomach coming from his icy stare. 

A flash of lust filled her body. She closed her eyes thinking it must be the alcohol. She put a hand on her forehead, feeling a heavy weight fall on her. She opened them and Loki was gone. 

Her eyes searched for him, but nothing. Definitely must be the alcohol. 

~

As the night finally drew to an end, Angelica retreated to her solitude. Finally, she was out of that wretched dress and into something comfortable. Relief filled her as her head made contact with her pillow. It brought a smile to her face. Hopefully the events of tonight would never be heard of again. 

She sighed closing her eyes letting the darkness of rem sleep consume her. 

 

It was flesh to flesh. With Loki on top of Angelica, they are tangled together with no mercy. Blackness consumes their surrounding and their bodies radiate as if they are the only two in the world. Loki’s lips ravish Angelica’s neck as if he was to eat her. She moans in response and Loki took it as permission to move on. 

Her hands tangle in his long raven hair wanting to be closer than they already are. His hands run down the side of her body, feeling every inch of her skin. He looks up at her, eyes flashing with lust and danger. 

Her head pushes into the pillow when he reaches between her legs. He makes circles with his tongue on the inside of her thigh. He moans creating via vibration to push her to the edge. He stops and a whine leaves her lips. 

He crawls back on top of her and consumes her lips.

They break free, “Tell me what you want,” his voice is low and musky. Angelica’s mind runs wild and she gives no answer. His hand goes between her legs and begins to make circles on her node. She moans loudly and he growls in response. 

“Plead for me.” 

“Please! I want you.”

 

Angelica shoots up in her bed. Her heart is racing and heat flows between her legs. She runs a hand through her hair looking around the now dimly lit room. 

‘It was but a dream,’ is all she thought. ‘God damn it.’ She put her face in her hands. 

She’s dreaming about him. How desperate could she be? Only one encounter and she’s already fantasizing. She rolls her eyes and lays her head back down on her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to check my grammar and any misspelled words but if you seem to have found some, I want to apologize. Anywho I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, my confidence hasn't magically disappeared so I can continue the story 🤗 thank you for reading.


End file.
